


他们曾守护过这个世界

by Yeda_Stella_Amastacia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia/pseuds/Yeda_Stella_Amastacia
Summary: 5.2主线任务"真相大白"中光之战士在水晶都露天广场上的演讲稿。也可视为对“影之英雄谭”系列任务的整体回顾。因为是写手账时顺手写的，所以语言风格采用了私设光（叶达）的风格。OOC可能有，夹带少量漆黑秘话6内容。角色属于原作，OOC属于我。
Kudos: 1





	他们曾守护过这个世界

水晶都的居民们，还有聚集在此的旅行者们啊，

今天，我想为你们讲述一个你们或许已经听过的故事——关于这个世界的“光之战士”的故事。

在过去，你们可能已经听过了这个故事的一些片段。接近真相的，或是在漫长的岁月里已经面目全非的故事。所以，依然记得和知晓当初故事全貌的我，希望你们可以了解这个故事原本的完整模样，重新去认识一群被寄予了“光之战士”称号的冒险者。

故事是从珂露西亚岛开始的。

在珂露西亚的某座近海小岛上，曾经有一个在海边和旷野间成长起来的少年。他在爷爷的教导和与野兽的角力中掌握了战斗的技巧，然后到了18岁命名日的那天，怀揣着周游世界的梦想踏上了成为冒险者的旅途。

少年的名字，叫做阿尔博特。

阿尔博特踏上这条充满危险的道路后不久，就因为落入了大哥布林的圈套而险些丢了性命。在危难之际，刚刚离开了图拉姆村的矮人族导师拉蜜图救了他，他们也因此成为了共同冒险的搭档。

和阿尔博特不同，拉蜜图毅然离开族人远行的原因，是为了拯救当时罹患了石化病的妹妹。一旦感染这种来历不明的疾病，人类的皮肤就会逐渐地变成石头，到最后，整个人从里到外都会完全变成没有生命的石头。

是的，这种疾病和食罪灵化的病人确实有着某种相似之处。在座的各位，在过去应该曾经听说过或是见证过，甚至可能自己就有亲密的家人或者同伴遭遇这样的不幸。所以，在那样的情况下，如果你得知有方法可以治愈自己的亲人和朋友，你们会怎么做呢？

拉蜜图正是因为得知古代隆卡帝国的大再生魔法复兴能够治愈这种疾病，才毅然离开了村庄，踏上外出冒险的道路。

当然，古代隆卡帝国的遗迹里充满了种种陷阱和潜伏未知的威胁，两个初出茅庐的冒险者在商议之后决定从长计议，一方面继续寻找可以共同作战的同伴，另一方面也不断磨练自己的身手，提高实力。

在经历了最初的一些磨练，在拿巴示艾兰追捕以赝品宝石扰乱市场的“狐狸杰德”的过程中，二人组遇见了来自孚布特王国的流浪剑士布兰登。布兰登不仅是老练的冒险者，更曾经是孚布特王国的骑士，因此，他对于珠宝和魔法也有一些研究。

在布兰登的协助下，他们不仅成功破解了“狐狸杰德”以幻影魔法制造赝品宝石的诡计，抓住了扰乱拿巴示艾兰珠宝市场的元凶，更与布兰登结下了深厚的战斗友谊。

“狐狸杰德”的落网为阿尔博特一行人在冒险者中赢得了不小的声望，而当时正在想方设法要追猎“微笑妖豹”的猎人——猫秘族的森林猎人，任妲·芮也注意到了他们。

任妲·芮一直追猎着各种强大的魔物，却在追猎“微笑妖豹”的过程中失去了同伴。为了给过去的同伴报仇，她一直在寻觅新的同伴。然而当她真的和阿尔博特一行人成为亲密的同伴后，却又因为担心过去的悲剧重演而偷偷离开队伍，独自去向微笑妖豹寻仇。

然而，即使是后来被称为“勇敢的猎人”的任妲·芮，想要一个人挑战那样强大的魔物也还是太过勉强了。在她体力不支，陷入危机的时候，察觉同伴独自离开的阿尔博特一行人及时赶到，并且和任妲·芮一起杀死了微笑妖豹。

在这场战斗后，任妲·芮决心不再仅仅为证明自己的实力而战，而是要为守护同伴而射出利箭。她的决心得到了这个世界的回应，这回应使她成为了“光之战士”。

此后，这支冒险者小队继续四处旅行，不断地接受委托和历练，过着和我们许许多多旅行者相似的生活，并不断变得更加强大起来。

在安穆·艾兰，以阿尔博特为队长的这支小队接受了一个危险的委托：讨伐盘踞在矿坑内部的魔物。当他们进入坑道后，发现还有另一位竞争者也在那里，一位名叫奈贝尔特的菁灵族魔法师。他们追赶着魔物深入坑道，却被地震引发的崩塌堵在了里面。

为了生存，竞争的双方不得不携手合作，共同打倒了持有魔光石的牛头人。

奈贝尔特此行的目标，正是这块蕴含着巨大能量的魔光石。因为他少年时的好朋友曾经在一次魔法实验中被卷入了时空裂隙，而要重新打开时空缝隙救回好友，需要极为强大的魔法能量。

然而魔光石上已经蓄积了超过千年的魔力，地震也正是因为牛头人拿走了魔光石引发的。如果不能把能量返还回地脉，失去魔力支撑的地脉就会随即崩溃，整座矿山乃至周围的区域也都会在强烈的地震中崩塌，还在矿山中劳作的，还有附近集落里生活的人们也都会因此丧生。

怀着对童年好友无尽的愧疚和悔恨，奈贝尔特粉碎了来之不易的魔光石，将蕴藏其中的魔力返还回地脉，在许许多多的人还没有任何察觉的时候就拯救了他们的性命。

他在大义与私情之间的抉择得到了来自这个世界的感谢，他也因此成为了“光之战士”。

在讲接下来的故事之前，我想先问一问在座的各位，你们是否了解妖灵之乡伊尔美格以前是一个什么样的地方？

是的，那地方原本也是一座人类的王国，由朵龙族和伽震族共同建立的孚布特王国。流浪剑士布兰登曾经就是这座王国的一名骑士。他不仅是骑士，而且还是被第一王储绍尔迪雅公主选为贴身护卫的忠诚卫士。

一百年前，孚布特王国里发生了人类接连变为魔物的案件，威胁着整个王国的安全。第一王储绍尔迪雅公主不顾危险，亲自率领队伍前往调查此事。当时，还是王国骑士的布兰登始终顾虑着那些已经变为魔物的人类，希望能够找到方法治愈他们，把他们重新变回人类。他的仁慈让他在遭遇魔物袭击时迟疑了片刻，而已经彻底丧失了人类心智的魔物趁机击伤了绍尔迪雅公主。随即，布兰登被指控“玩忽职守”，被骑士团除名，并被逐出了孚布特王国，只能以流浪剑士的身份四处冒险，借着酒精的麻醉来暂时忘却被冤枉的痛苦。

但即使如此，他也一天没有忘记孚布特王国里的诡异案件，也一天也不曾忘记他对绍尔迪雅公主所发下的忠诚的誓言。从布兰登那里得知了事情经过的阿尔博特小队，也在这位前王国骑士的带领下进入孚布特王国，开始调查这一系列事件背后的黑手。历经种种波折和困难，他们查明了当时的宫廷魔法师塔德里克正是一切的始作俑者，而驱动着他这样做的原因是他对王位的觊觎。

冒险小队与塔德里克展开了激烈而残酷的战斗，最终塔德里克伏诛，然而在他临终之际，也把绍尔迪雅公主变成了魔物。绍尔迪雅公主用她残存的最后一丝理智请求曾经忠于她的布兰登终结自己的生命，以免为害一方。

怀着极大的痛苦和不忍，布兰登用自己的剑答应了这个请求，终结了孚布特王国的魔物危机。这个世界为了回报他的忠诚和决心，让他也成为了“光之战士”。

在经历了这许多的考验和磨难之后，这支冒险者小队已经远近闻名，他们的实力也终于让他们能够深入隆卡帝国遗迹的深处，突破重重封锁，帮助拉蜜图取得失落已久的大再生魔法复兴。

然而当他们带着这魔法前往图拉姆村的污秽坑道，治愈那些被封锁在坑道里的石化病人时，一贯封闭保守的矮人族却宣布要永久驱逐擅自离开村落又带领外人进入村落的拉蜜图。也就是说，在拯救了自己妹妹以及许许多多病人的性命的同时，拉蜜图也失去了矮人一族最为重视的家乡和村落。

可是，这位可敬的治疗师却没有因此一蹶不振。她摘掉了象征一族之人的头盔离开了村落，那些被她治愈的病人们也随她一同离开了，以“光荣的被驱逐者”的身份顽强地活了下去。在那时候，她所想要守护的已经不再只是自己的妹妹或是村落，而是整个诺弗兰特，或者说——整个世界。

这温柔而坚定的意志得到了世界的回应，拉蜜图也因此成为了“光之战士”。

在经历了孚布特王国的危机和矮人村落的石化病威胁后，阿尔博特等人也渐渐注意到这个世界所面临的种种威胁都指向了同一个原点——名为“影之王”的异界存在。在经历了种种曲折和艰险之后，他们终于来到了“影之王”的面前，并且竭尽全力打倒了他。阿尔博特也因着他一路走来的勇气、决心、毅力以及对这个世界的厚爱而被回赠了“光之战士”的力量和称号。

只是，“影之王”并非真正的幕后黑手，仅仅只是被摆上桌面的一枚棋子而已。即使打倒了“影之王”，新的危机又再一次的出现了。那时候，已经成为了被人们交口称誉的“英雄”的光之战士们，认为自己对这个世界已经背负起了义不容辞的责任，于是他们不断地追查这一系列层出不穷的危机的背后究竟有着怎样的阴谋，并且成功地击杀了在诺弗兰特各地接连制造危机的危险人物。

可是，他们却不知道那幕后的黑手早已连自己的死亡都安排好了，他早已计划好在自己性命被终结的同时在这个世界触发名为“光之泛滥”的终极灾难。他的另外一位同伙则利用花言巧语，让光之战士们相信这场灾难是因自己而起。为了将这个世界从彻底毁灭的边缘拯救回来，光之战士们毅然舍弃了肉体，以纯粹灵魂的形态穿越时空狭缝，进入异世界寻求解决方案。

最终，母水晶海德林响应了他们的请求，她派出自己的使者与光之战士们一同赶回来——那位使者，正是你们所知晓的“光之巫女”，敏菲利亚。她和光之战士们赶回这个世界时，泛滥的停滞之光已经席卷了几乎整个世界。在危急时刻，四位光之战士——任妲·芮、布兰登、拉蜜图、奈贝尔特将自己的力量借给敏菲利亚，成功地阻挡了光之泛滥，保住了诺弗兰特。

而最后一位光之战士，也就是将这支小队凝聚起来的阿尔博特，他遵照敏菲利亚的嘱托，等待了一百年。当我们前往黑风海的深处，去追捕当初逃走的另外那个幕后黑手，夺回这个世界的夜晚时，他就与我们一同去了那里。在我们与那个幕后黑手陷入苦战的时候，阿尔博特牺牲了自己，他将力量托付给我，化为洞穿最终阴谋的长矛，彻底消灭了那个元凶，为这个世界夺回了黑夜。

是的，这就是关于“光之战士”们完整的故事。

在故事的开头，他们可能和我们，或是我们每天在水晶都、乔布要塞、游末邦……等等各种地方偶遇的旅行者没有什么本质区别。他们在冒险的旅途中不断变强，也对这个世界有了越来越深的羁绊和责任。最终，他们抛却了个人任意妄为的自由，背负着对童年密友的无限愧疚，忍受着亲手斩断所发誓言和被家族永久驱逐的痛苦，以自己的生命和灵魂守护住了这个世界。

在光之战士们舍弃肉体最初的那些岁月里，曾经得到过他们恩惠的人们仍然在设法为他们辩解，向那些被谣言误导的人们澄清真相。但长久的灾难和匮乏让一切看起来似乎都失去了意义，为了生存下去，为了继续保持求生的力量，很多人选择了以愤怒和仇恨支撑自己。

这并不是你们的过错，正如阿尔博特他们奋力地为守护这个世界而战却中了恶者的计谋一样。即使最终的结果看起来是错误的，也并不能由此反推认为过程出了错。

如今，这个世界的黑夜已经回归，光之战士他们曾经的努力也被证明确实是守护了这个世界。

所以，我选择将他们的故事告诉你们，也惟愿你们再把这完整的故事重新记述下去。让后来一代代的人们知道，曾经有这样的一群人，他们为了守护这个世界甘愿放弃自己的一切，无论是生前的财富羁绊或是死后的名誉声望。

愿他们的精神与我们同在，并指引着我们每一个人继续为守护这个世界而不断努力下去。

谢谢大家。


End file.
